Dakota Mason
by Angelicbeing510
Summary: There's a new student at McKinely High and Puck is completely infatuated.  PuckxOC, KurtxBlaine, Finchel.  boyxboy love.


**Here's another new one :) The new character Dakota Mason is my own creation. As always let me know what you think! I about 9 chapters of this one but only uploading the rest if it's liked...if not i'm rewriting haha cheers!**

**Tuesday, October 18, 2011 2:00pm**

The halls of Mckinely High were bustling. Students flooded out of their classes as the final bell rang and Noah Puckerman, Puck, was leading a pack of Varsity Jacket wearing juniors toward the lockerroom for Football practice. Finn Hudson, star quarterback and dating one Rachel Berry, followed behind the pack talking animately with his step brother, Kurt Hummel.

"Finn! You promised you'd go to booty camp today!" Kurt exclaimed, his hands attaching themselves to his hips as he sauntered next to the giant.

"I know Kurt, I know" Finn explained in a hush voice,"but Coach Bieste says I need to put in sometime with the team too you know? It's been a long summer and I have to break in the freshman" He smiled.

"So you're blowing off dance rehearsals to haze a bunch of newbies?" Kurt scoffed.

Finn's face contorted from a smile, to a scowl and then back to a smile as he finally settled his mind

"Yeah!" a new voice cut in, "He is!" Puck smiled a chesire cat grin. "But don't worry Princess we'll make up extra time before sectionals." Puck finished this statement loosely draping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The small boy used his hand to pull Puck's arm off of him, grimacing he pushed Puck's hand away.

"Fine." Kurt stated. He wasn't sure why Puck had started calling him 'Princess,' it was just a pet name the jock had developed about the same time he started coming over to the Hummel household almost everyday. Finn, Kurt and Puck had developed an interesting relationship this past summer.

While Finn and Puck raided the fridge, binged on soda and played video games Kurt would offer commentary, primp and on occasion serve a severe ass-kicking via smash bros. Puck would get upset when Kurt beat him and Finn would jump in to defend his brother. This usually ended with a good humored wrestling match and the two jocks comparing who could belch loudest. Kurt would sit back and laugh, content to be in the company of his older brother and his bestfriend. Sometimes Blaine would join and lord knows Kurt just loved to watch Blaine be 'one of the guys,' it was a huge turn on and it made Kurt happy to see that his brother accepted his boyfriend.

"So you hanging out with Blaine tonight?" Finn asked, they had made it to Kurt's locker. While he grabbed his school books for the night Finn aimlessly fiddled with another persons lock. Puck had taken an interest in the 'Upcoming Events' board.

"Yeah he should be over around 7 or so, I think we're going to watch the new Scream he just got it"

"Cool" Finn hesitated,''...I think Rachel is coming over tonight too..."

Puck snickered as he waited for the dramatic exclamation he knew would come

"FINN HUDSON THAT GIRL HAS BEEN OVER EVERY SINGLE NIGHT THIS WEEK!" and there it was.

Kurt had slammed his locker shut and was glaring at the taller jock. It wasn't that he disliked Rachel, on the contrary they were slowly becoming best friends but honestly if he had to listen to them smacking lips or arguing over what songs New Directions should do next again he would kill someone.

"I know but tonight we're working on her lines for the musical and...MAYBE since Blaine will be there they can both work on lines and we can play 'Call of Duty!'' Finn exclaimed, a new found joy in his voice.

"I just told you Blaine and I are..."

"Hey! Someone signed up to audition for Glee." Puck interupted the argument tearing the sign up sheet from the board.

"Dick Enass is not a student Puckerman," Kurt crossed his arms, his icy blue eyes still fixed on Finn.

"No no it's not someone being an ass look!" Puck held the paper out to both Finn and Kurt, maybe this would get Kurt to lighten up.

"Dakota Mason," Finn read, "ha sounds like some porn star. hope she can sing"

"haha yea I don't want to have to sit through another audition like candy cane's again!"

"Her name is Sugar, Puckerman" Kurt corrected, "But I agree hopefully this Dakota actually comes with some talent and not just a rich daddy."

"I hope she's cute, you know with a name like that, it'll be nice to have some new eye candy in Glee club" Puck grinned, he wouldn't know it but he also flexed his muscles at the same time.

"Well if she is I hope she can handle Santana, love that girl but boy is she one fierce fiesta" Kurt rolled his eyes remembering the 'boy is mine' sing off between Mercedes and Santana. It wasn't that Santana wanted to date Puck. No she had already had her way with him but she didn't like other people touching what was already hers.

"What the hell are you three up too?"

"Speak of the shedevil" Puck whispered as they turned around to face Miss Santana Lopez, Brittany was at her side as usual and they were both carrying their sports bags.

"Hey Santana. Brittany. We were just checking out the New Directions sign up sheet, someone's going to audition" Finn explained as he handed the paper over to Santana.

She eyed the sheet with a stoic glance and then passed it to Brittany who stared at the paper confused.

"This is so stupid, who names their child after a country?" The blond cherio asked Santana.

"Brit, Dakota isn't a country it's a state. Well two states; there's North Dakota and South Dakota" Kurt explained as he pulled the paper away from Brittany and posted it back on the board.

"Oh so are two people auditioning then?" Brittany asked tilting her head to one side.

The three boys sighed as Santana interjected, "We need to get to cherio practice, guess we'll find out if this Dakota Mason has any talent on Thursday." With that she whipped herself around and strutted off toward the gym, Brittany lingered behind, "yeah I hope they sound better than Splenda did,'' she offered and then followed after Santana.

The three boys all rolled their eyes and shook their heads, sometimes they worried about Brittany, sometimes they really worried about Brittany.

"Well this makes going to Glee on Thursday a little more exciting. It'll be nice if she makes it and she doesn't ruffle Santana or Rachel's feathers" Kurt mused to himself while the two jocks collected their things and headed to football practice.

**Tuesday October 18, 2011 4:30pm**

Puck was finishing up changing back into his day clothes. Practice was long and Coach Bieste had rode them hard about hazing the freshmen but it was well worth it to see the new guys shaking with fear. Sure Puck had long since put his days of bullying behind him and was now working towards changing the social standing at McKinley High but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a good prank here and there. And if said prank happened to include a bunch of freshman football players with itching powder in their jockstraps well Puck certainly wasn't going to not partake in the laughter.

In all honesty though Puck was searching for something. He liked his squabbles with Kurt, the playful banter back and forth was quick and witty but he missed the 'cat and mouse' feel of joking with someone. Someone you liked. Of course Lauren definetly had no qualms putting up a fight for her affections but Puck didn't want to be dominated. No it was time he found someone to make his. Someone who he could agitate and excite at the same time. Someone who made him feel alive again.

It was power he wanted. Power over someone. Not a bad power, he wasn't into abuse but he wanted someone to need him, to long for him like Quinn had when they first hooked up. Though that hadn't ended at all like he intended. Quinn was strong and vivacious, cunning even. And adorable when angered. Puck wanted that again but definitely not with her. The football teams prank today had ignited something in him that had been dormant for a while.

It was a good prank and Finn had played wonderfully the part of 'caring quarterback' as he explained to the freshman that they needed to hand over their jocks so that they could be bleached and sanitized before they went out on the field.

"You can never be too careful." Finn explained as the freshmen eagerly handed over their equipment not wanting to effect their chances of being in good graces with the upperclassmen.

Puck laughed to himself as he recalled one newbie wriggling around on the field trying to get his crotch to stop itching. Everyone but Coach Bieste, and the freshmen of course, was amused.

The lockerroom was empty now and Finn had gone out ahead to grab Rachel from the piano room. He had mumbled something about her and perfect pitch but Puck wasn't really paying attention. As he pulled his shirt back on he could faintly hear music playing.

_I have hardly been outside my room in days_ _'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays_

It was a female voice and Puck was sure he hadn't heard the song before. Grabbing his back pack he closed his locker and headed out towards the music. He rounded the corner of the hall, the music growing louder as he entered a new cooridor he hadn't been down before. He knew this hallway though, it was where all the dance rooms were. Mike was going to run the Booty Camp down here but Mr. Schue thought it'd go over better in the auditorium.

_...And it was then I realized the concsious never fades...when you're young you have this image of your life..._

Puck stopped in front of a door with a note attached to it, 'Reserved for Private Rehearsal.'

Through the small window on the door Puck could see someone moving through the room. They had the lights down but sunlight from the windows inside was enough to show Puck that this person had extremely muscular legs, leading up to a high round ass and a delicate back. The dancer had short hair, what Kurt might call a 'pixie cut' Puck recalled.

He didn't know what he was doing but Puck opened the door and let himself into the room, unnoticed by the dancer.

_And we'll not only see eachother we'll breathe together these hands will not be taught to need another..._

Puck stood to the side of the door entranced by the movements of the other person. Sure he had seen good dancing before, Mike was one of the best street dancers in Lima but this person was more graceful and the movements were more fluid, more grand than Mike's pop and lock style.

The dancer turned, not once but a total of 6 times though Puck would only recognize that this revealed the person to be male and not female like he had thought. This also alerted the dancer to his presence.

_Step outside my minds eye for a minute and I'll look over me like a doctor looking for disease for something that could ease the pain but nothing cures the hurt you bring on by yourself just remembering how we were..._

The dancer strutted, not walked because walking doesn't allow for so much hip motion, towards the stereo system and turned the music off. Puck had never followed another guys hips with his eyes, of course he had looked at Kurt's ass before he wanted to know what Blaine was so interested in though he was never interested in Kurt. But this guy's hips caught his eye. The way they swayed from side to side as he walked towards him, the way his hip bones jutted out from underneath the dancers half shirt, revealing a tight stomach, glistening from sweat.

"Can I help you?" The dancer asked, none to kindly Puck noted coming out of stupor. He couldn't respond immediately something caught in his throat as he finally looked into the new guy's face. A sharp jawline lead up to full lips pursed in annoyance. Eyes that, even when glaring, were inviting and the strangest shade of green Puck had ever seen. His chesnut hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat and his ears, at first glance, appeared to be pointed.

'Beautiful' was the first thought that came to Puck's mind. 'Wait WHAT! Beautiful?' he argued with himself mentally. Since when did he find another guy beautiful? At this point he realized that the new guy was talking again and had somehow managed to sweep across the room and was now standing less than two feet away from him.

"I said 'Can I help you?''

With the distance between them closing Puck could now tell that the dancer was roughly six inches shorter than him and that he smelled of cinnamon and was that axe? The dancer settled himself infront of Puck, folding his arms and waiting for a response. Puck knew this stance, it was challenging and what the hell he was looking for a new challenge so why not right?

"No just watching" Puck finally answered leaning casually against the wall as if to say 'and I'm not going anywhere.'

"The sign on the door says 'Private,'..." The dancer began not budging, "...that means you're not welcome to come in and watch.'' He finished moving his hands from his chest to his hips, a move Puck had watched Kurt do a million times before. Oh yea this was going to get interesting.

"Is that so?" Puck countered pushing himself from the wall, stalking towards the dancer.

"It is. So leave."

"Well I'm not exactly one to take orders from a piece of paper, I'm not exactly someone who takes orders but I think maybe if you ask real nice I might just let you have your 'private' rehearsal." Puck had moved from the wall to directly infront of the dancer with every word, he noticed that the new guy had dug his hands into his hips, ever challenging but his eyes revealed the slightest hint of uneasy as Puck moved closer.

"Look I don't wa..."

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Puck interupted taking a step towards the dancer. The distance between them becoming even smaller.

"What part of 'you're not supposed to be here' don't you understand?" The dancer held his ground.

"I'm the one asking the questions here," another step forward Puck was now looming over the new guy,"So i'll ask again,'' another step, this time the dancer took a small step backwards, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Puck smiled to himself as he got the dancer to back up their steps matching as one moved forward the other stepped back.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just barge in here" another few steps backward. The distance between Puck and the dancer was closing and unbeknownst to the dancer so was the distance between him and the wall.

"Since you're new I think you should tell me who you are. You are using one of **my** school's rehearsal rooms." The look in Puck's eyes was similar to a cat closing in on it's prey, not once did his eyes leave the glare of the smaller boy. Puck loved that he could see the dancer's every thought in his eyes. They were so revealing, so vulnerable.

"Oh so you're William McKinley then?" sarcasm, the dancer crossed his arms. "You're looking good for your age, what's your secret? Bullshit?" This kid had spunk.

"You're a pretty funny guy, cute even," Puck wasn't sure where that last part came from but he went with it. He wasn't about to back down. The "cute" comment caused the dancer to change his stance, in an instant his hands were back on his hips. 'Bring it' Puckerman thought.

"Look. I'm going to finish dancing and **you** are going to leave. I didn't move here to deal with more confused jocks so just turn around and go." It was on ''go'' that his back finally found the wall behind him. Puck had finally cornered his prey.

Placing one had on either side of the dancers head Puck leaned in, "I only wanted to know where you learned to dance. But since that seems to be such a chore to answer why don't you just give me your name and i'll be on my way," Puck wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew that he wanted to be close to this guy, something was drawing him in.

"You just want my name?" The small brunette asked.

One deliberate head nod acknowledged the question, Puck's eyes burning into the dancer who was smirking.

"Fine," in one fluid motion the dancer had lowered himself under Puck's arm and pushed Puck's face into the wall. Turning quickly to recover from the embarassing debacle Puck eyed the dancer's ass again as he strutted toward the door.

"And you're name?" The jock called.

The dancer whipped his head over his shoulder and faced the taller brunette, "I'm Dakota. Dakota Mason." With that he collected his bag from the corner of the room and left. Puck stood against the wall eyeing the door for a moment and then chuckled to himself. 'Oh yeah the Puckster is back in action!' he thought.


End file.
